21
by chimyoon
Summary: Hubungan kita itu ibarat pasir. Terlalu erat aku menggenggammu, kau akan pergi. Tapi jika aku tidak menggenggammu, kau hilang. Sudah kucoba untuk menaruh pasir di kedua tanganku, tapi kau tetap mencoba hilang hanya karena angin yang berhembus. [ MINYOON ; Jimin x Yoongi ; BL ]


Hubungan kita itu ibarat pasir. Terlalu erat aku menggenggammu, kau akan pergi. Tapi jika aku tidak menggenggammu, kau hilang. Sudah kucoba untuk menaruh pasir di kedua tanganku, tapi kau tetap mencoba hilang hanya karena angin yang berhembus.

Cast:

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Warn:

OOC, TYPO(S), BXB, MAINSTREAM STORYLINE.

ㅡ Story based on Jimin POV ㅡ

Saya hanya pinjam nama, cerita ini asli hasil pemikiran saya.

Happy Reading~

Hampir 4 tahun sudah habis kita lewati bersama. Suka, duka, canda dan tawa menghiasi hubungan kita. Senyummu, tawamu, omelanmu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Hidupku sangat indah sejak ada kau, mengubah hidupku yang monoton dan tidak menarik. Tapi sejak ada kau, hidupku yang seperti kertas putih menjadi warna-warni.

 ** _Flashback._**

21 Maret 2010. [11:45]

Berlari tergesa-gesa, keringat bercucuran, dan baju yang lepek karena keringat. Itulah saat pertama kali aku melihatmu dan aku, jatuh cinta padamu.

Aku fokus padamu, sang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kau terlihat seksi dengan keringat itu dan berlari kecil mengejar dosen Jung yang terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikanmu. Sangat menggemaskan dan aku jatuh cinta, lagi.

21 Juli 2010. [17:09]

Hari pertama kalinya kita berbicara satu sama lain. Dari hanya saling kenal dan hari itu kita jadi bertegur sapa.

Hujan mengguyur deras saat itu. Aku berjalan menuju halte bus dan merutuki diriku yang bodoh karena tidak membawa mobil. Dosen Park yang menyebabkan dirinya terjebak dalam hujan sialan ini, memaksa dirinya untuk tenggelam dalam tugas-tugas gila yang tak pernah selesai.

Halte bus lumayan ramai saat itu dan aku melihatmu, menengadah tanganmu dibawah hujan. Sepertinya sekarang aku mencintai hujan.

Duduk berduaan di dalam bus yang dinginㅡ menjadi hangat karena kau duduk manis disampingku. Kau menyapaku ramah dan lagi-lagi aku jatuh cinta padamu.

21 Januari 2011. [08:56]

Hari ke hari, bulan ke bulan. Hingga sekarang di akhir bulan Januari, di tanggal yang aku sukai, aku masih jatuh cinta padamu.

Kita semakin akrab. Foto kita berdua saat tahun baru terpasang manis di bindermu. Aku tersenyum sangat lebar saat mengetahui hal itu, hatiku penuh bunga.

21 Maret 2011. [18:30]

Hembusan angin malam menerpa wajahmu membuatmu semakin mempesona dengan senyum tersungging manis di bibirmu.

Hari itu aku memantapkan hati untuk memberi seluruh hatiku yang sudah dicuri olehmu. Menyiapkan hati dengan segala jawaban yang akanku terima.

Kau menerimaku. Kalimat _cheesy_ manis yang agak menggelikan menurutku dapat membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Kau berkata bahwa hatimu juga sudah dicuri olehku. Mengecup sayang bibirmu dibawah langit biru yang indah dan nyaman. Senyum bahagia terus terpampang di wajahku. Menautkan kedua jemari kita dengan pipimu yang bersemu merah. Malam ini adalah malam yang terindah dari segala malam yang pernah aku lalui selama 20 tahun.

21 Maret 2013. [ 09:30 ]

Bergandengan tangan dibawah guguran sakura. Berkencan menyapa musim semi, senyum dan tawa menghiasi kencan kita, sangat indah.

"Aku jadi teringat saat kau mengajakku foto bersama saat tahun baru 3 tahun yang lalu, haha" Kau tertawa keras, Tuhan sangat baik memberi malaikat yang sangat sempurna untukku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Yak! itu memalukan" Tanganku merengkuh pinggang Yoongi, pipimu merona merah, manis. 2 tahun hubungan kita sama sekali tidak membuatku jenuh sama sekali. Cintaku semakin hari semakin dalam hingga aku melupakan satu halㅡ cinta dan patah hati itu satu paket yang siap diantarkan kapan saja.

21 Maret 2015. [19:07]

Hari ini, hari yang seharusnya kita rayakan, jalan-jalan ke taman kota dengan tangan yang bergandengan atau berpelukan dibawah langit malam di pantai. Melayangkan ciuman kupu-kupu di keningmu atau mengecup bibir tipis manismu. Merayakan 4 tahun hubungan yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar itu dengan cinta yang terus menerus bertambah di hatiku.

Tetapi...

Kau menghancurkannya, merusak khayalan manisku dengan kata-kata brengsek yang menusuk dan menghancurkanku dalam sekejap. Dunia seakan runtuh dihadapanku, semua gelap karena cahaya hidupku memaksa pergi dariku.

"Jimin..." Kau memanggilku, lirih.

"Hm? Ada apa, _mine_?" Aku mengusap surai hitammu.

"Aku ingin ini semua berakhir

..." Kau menunduk menahan tangis.

Aku tercekat, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Duniaku sudah hancur, separuh hidupku mencoba meninggalkanku.

"M-mengapa Yoongi? Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu hingga kau ingin mengakhiri semua ini? Apa!?!" Tangisku pecah, silahkan kalian bilang aku cengeng. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya dan tidak mau kehilangan Yoongi, cahaya hidupku.

Kau mencoba memelukku tapi ragu, tangismu makin deras.

"Kau terlalu baik untukku Jimin... Kau terlalu sempurna" Kau terisak.

"Alasan klasik. Beri aku alasan yang jelas Min Yoongi." Aku menautkan jarinya dengan jariku. Menyiapkan hati untuk mendengar alasan Yoongi yang ingin mengakhiri semua ini.

"A-aku masih m-mencintai Hoseok." Kau menunduk melepas tautan jari kita.

Kau mencintai lelaki lain, lelaki yang berstatus mantanmu 5 tahun yang lalu. Hanya dengan sapaan dan sikap brengsek-nya cintamu untukku dengan semudah itu hilang. Kau menghancurkan duniaku, menghapus cahaya hidupku. Hidupku gelap dan hancur. Hanya karenamu, _mine_.

Kau pergi aku terdiam. Aku menangis dalam diam. Mencoba menata hati dan duniaku yang hancur. Hidupku diujung tanduk. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Kakiku lemas, seolah tidak mampu menopang beban seberat ini. Hujan turun deras, menutup air mata kepedihan dengan senyum kecut. Berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi dengan berjalan maju menuju kisah hidupku yang baru.

Flashback End.

21 Maret 2017. [21:03]

2 tahun sudah aku kehilangan Yoongi berusaha melupakan seorang Min Yoongi. 2 tahun sudah seorang Park Jimin anak baik-baik menjadi lelaki yang selalu meneguk minuman beralkohol dan merayu para jalang. Park Jimin benar-benar berubah menjadi seseorang yang brengsek hanya karena seorang Min Yoongi, miris.

Yoongi benar-benar hilang dari kehidupannya.

Malam ini ia memakai hoodie yang masih samar tercium aroma vanilla tubuh Yoongi. Senyum yang hampir hilang 2 tahun itu perlahan terangkat hingga menjadi sebuah senyum manis yang bisa melelehkan semua orang dalam sekejap.

Menikmati aliran arus kaset kusut kenangan yang berputar di otaknya. Air matanya perlahan menetes hingga ribuan tetes meluncur masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Yoongi... masih bisakah aku memanggilmu 'mine'? Masih pantaskah aku mencintaimu? Mengapa cinta kita harus kandas ditengah kisah kita hm? Sekarang aku sudah brengsek seperti Hoseok. Itu yang kau mau kan? Aku akan tetap menunggumu datang kembali ke pelukanku. Mengomeliku, menciumku dan memasak untukku. Yoongi... Kapan kau akan datang? Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau merindukanku. Aku tahu ini semua takdir Tuhan dan kau adalah takdirku. Terima kasih Min Yoongi kau sempat membuat hidupku berwarna yang disertai bumbu-bumbu manis dari senyum, tawa dan cintamu. Terima kasih dan aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku rindu padamu, _mine_..." Langit biru dan bulan hanya menjadi saksi bisu isakan tangis seorang Park Jimin.

End.

Hi~

Gimana? Engga nge-feel yah? Maafkan saya yang masih ecek-ecek ini. Ini adalah ff pertama saya a.k.a ff debut saya!1!1 Jadi maafin ya kalo masih banyak diksi/alur yang tidak jelas iniㅠㅠ. Soalnya biasanya aku cuman jadi penikmat atau pembaca ffn aja hehe. Kasih kritik dan saran ya! Supaya lain kali aku bisa nulis yang lebih baik dari ini. Gomawo~


End file.
